


Fall: The Beginning of the end (And Sweater Weather)

by PearlsonFriday



Series: F.R.E.N.E.I.E.S. [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically married, F/M, Harry Potter References, House sharing, M/M, Martha the Cat, Philip the Dog, So Many Lawyers, Theodosia jr. the Chickadee, libertea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: Thomas Jefferson looked at the colonial house in disgust. Yes, he knew Madison had already lived here for a year. Yes, he knew that the house was basically a shit show, with the Dean acting as its sort of manager. And finally Yes, he was well aware of its occupants. There were sometimes he questioned his sanity and that of his best friend. He had sat through the complaints of Jami as they worked on reviewing cases for class.  He had seen the state of the younger law student when he came over for study sessions after having a “Family Dinner”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Bradley's Birthday!! This is my first attempt at this fandom and I based it off of some of my favorite headcanons, Fan art and Ron Chernow's Alexander Hamilton. Let me know if you have any questions!!

Thomas Jefferson looked at the colonial house in disgust. 

 

Yes, he knew Madison had already lived here for a year. Yes, he knew that the house was basically a shit show, with the Dean acting as its sort of manager. And finally Yes, he was well aware of its occupants. 

 

There were sometimes he questioned his sanity and that of his best friend. He had sat through the complaints of Jami as they worked on reviewing cases for class. He had seen the state of the younger law student when he came over for study sessions after having a “Family Dinner”. 

 

Yet still, he decided to move in. 

 

He blamed Angelica Schuyler. 

 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

 

On the day that Thomas Jefferson finally moved to the house affectionately named, The crazy ass genius house or most likely to produce a president, there were already nine people living there. Well, the Schuyler Sisters, Madison, and whatever the fuck the rest of those things were. 

 

There were two wings, the left being Girls/Gay men and the right being enigmatic political types. 

 

Angelica, the oldest of the Schuyler sister and the object of not only T.J. Affections, but his greatest rival when it came to all things dealing with sexism, had gotten a full ride to Columbia University for her IQ, not that she needed it.

 

Eliza, the middle sister, and the wife-not-wife of Alexander Hamilton, going to Columbia for a degree in Physical Therapy and Fitness, voted cinnamon roll but definitely could kill you in high school. 

 

Peggy, the youngest sister, the apple of their father’s eye and the current (and forever) holder of Lauren’s leash, came to get her masters in fashion design, along with Hercules Mulligan further down the hall, who bonded over being forgotten all the time. 

 

The sad part about all of this is, that Jefferson knew that there three were the sanest living in the house currently. 

 

He still blamed Angelica. 

 

If she hadn’t coerced him in with coffee from LiberTea and her philosophical and actually highly intellectual conversation, he wouldn’t be in this situation. 

 

By this situation, he means standing nose to nose with Washington’s personal megaphone (No matter how eloquent he is, he is still annoying as fuck) and his own greatest rival for valedictorian. 

 

Alexander Hamilton. 

 

The shorter law student looked up at him with a sneer. “Looks like Angelica really did decide to fuck us over.” 

 

T.J. had just opened his mouth to swear at him in french, when a hand reached out and grabbed the teen by his ear. Eliza Schuyler appeared and smiled at him sickly sweet. 

 

“Angie will be down in a couple minutes, come on in.” She pushed the door further open with a sweeping gesture. 

 

He walked past an appropriately shamed Hamilton into the main entrance, a huge room flanked by staircases with a crystal chandelier. The architecture was gorgeous.

 

But it was nothing compared to the woman descending the right staircase. 

 

He was pretty sure his jaw dropped. 

 

Her eyes twinkled and her voice echoed through the hall. 

 

“Welcome, home T.J..”

 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

 

Alexander Hamilton had always liked animals, from the colourful birds of his childhood to the cats wandering New York City. He had always loved them. 

 

And Eliza knew that. 

 

This is also why it should not have been a surprise to anyone when one day, Eliza walked in carrying a puppy. 

 

The tiny creature had a blue collar strapped around its brown neck. As the middle sister set it on the floor to explore, it wiggled with joy as it snipped around the room, its tags tapping against each other. 

 

Lafayette had been the first to notice. “Iz zhis your puppy?” 

 

Eliza smiled up at him. “Alexander always liked dogs best, so I figured it would be our puppy.” 

 

The Frenchman smiled back even brighter. “I am sure he will louve it. Does it have a name?”

 

They watched for a second as the puppy ran full speed ahead at a bookcase, a crack resounding on impact. 

 

“His name is Philip and he is a mutt. I found him at a shelter, he won’t get much bigger and he will always be curly. Plus, he doesn’t shed, so Alexander won’t die cuddling with him.” 

 

The two friends watched the puppy for a little more before the Frenchman spoke up. 

 

“Iz he trained at all?” 

 

He was answered with Peggy’s patented whole body nod. She squatted down and called to the puppy. “Come here Philip!” The tiny dog shot at her like a furry bullet. She looked up at Lafayette, “He only really knows come, sit and is inside trained, but he does have one trick, watch.” 

 

She stood up and the puppy wagged at her eagerly. Then she began to sing. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine~” At the last high note the puppy rolled over and threw a tiny arm over its tiny face. 

 

“The only things it's actually good at is playing dead.”

 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

 

As expected Alexander fell in love with it on sight. Eliza was slightly concerned that she would have to get it surgically removed from his side. Also that he would trip on the puppy and kill himself. 

 

What can she say? She’s a worrier and the fact that her boyfriend was constantly ill, due to his poor immune system didn’t help any. 

 

But overall, she decided that it was the best purchase she had ever made. 

 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

 

The most surprising thing to come out of the puppy was its relationship with the other animals that inhabited the house. Martha, George Washington’s pet, named after his late wife became a mothering figure to the puppy. Hercules would stumble in on her licking his ears and purring. He decided it was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

 

The most interesting relationship was between Philip and Aaron Burr’s Chickadee named after his girlfriend, Theodosia. The two could be found at any given moment, anywhere around the house on all sorts of adventures. Theodosia often rode on the rambunctious puppy’s back and their favourite thing to do was lay in the sunlight of the library. Philip curled around the bird snoring. 

 

Peggy wrote the fanfiction for them. 

 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

 

Tuesdays were tea days. Yes, Thomas Jefferson knew what people called him an elitist asshole, well at least he wasn’t afraid to voice his opinions. Anyways, on Tuesday afternoons after class, he went out for tea. 

 

He couldn’t help that LiberTea had the best tea or the fact that Angelica only studied there. It was nothing more than a fortunate coincidence. 

 

It turned into something even better. 

 

After moving into the house, Angelica had begun sitting at his table, running ideas over him and discussing whatever came to her mind. T.J. had started drinking a lot more tea and this was not good for his broke college ass, but if she ever looked twice at him it would be worth it. 

 

If only he wasn’t such an asshole. 

 

The real story starts on a Tuesday like any other. 

 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

 

Today, Angelica had decided to sit next to him, so that she would have a clear view of the door. T.J. was pretty sure that if a number of times she looked up from her laptop to study the door was in direct correlation between how awful the thing coming through it would be, then they were all fucked. 

 

He kept his eyes on the door and spoke in just above a whisper. “Should I be expecting Voldemort to come walking through the door?” 

 

She turned to glare at him. “Worse, John Barker Church, my ex. I heard a rumor that he was going to show up today and try to take me back. He was a horrible person so I have no desire to find out what taking me back ensues.” A whole body shiver startles through T.J..

 

He looked at his becoming-best-friend-but-oops-I-can’t-just-leave-Madi-so-not-best-friend. “What can I do to help?”

 

She met his eyes, her own fierce with indignation and a fire that warmed his ice cold heart. “Whatever I tell you to do, OK? Just play along.” 

 

Just then the bells above the door jingled and the most disgusting human he had ever seen walked in. He felt Angelica stiffen, that can’t be her ex, he was icky. The blue eyed blob looked their way. 

 

“Kiss me.” Angelica hissed. Jefferson stared at her like she had grown another head. “Fuck it.” She grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him hard. 

 

He’d be damned if that was not the best kiss he had ever experienced. He was sooooo fucked. 

 

When they finally stopped what was bordering on making out, T.J. slid closer and tucked an arm around her waist. He picked up his cup took and sip and then turned to murmur in her ear. “He looks like a fish out of water, look at his guppy face and floppy mouth.” 

 

She laughed and leaned further into his embrace. God, he wished that this was real. 

 

The two watched as the older man promptly turned around and left. Jefferson almost didn’t realize that they hadn’t moved yet. He did realize that Angelica had pulled him down for another kiss. 

 

He looked at her very confused. “He left? Why are you….” He trailed off after he saw the smirk on her face. 

 

“Don’t think I don’t see the way you look at me. I know you enjoyed it, and if I’m honest, I kinda liked it too. So what do you say to not making this a one time deal?” Mirth sparked in her eyes.

 

Her reply was a kiss. 

 

Of fucking course. 

 

Jefferson would totes be her bitch. 

 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

 

The first time the house meets Theodosia, the real one, it is with little celebration. As far as anyone there is concerned, she is just another one of Burr’s projects that were liable to crash and burn. She was pretty easily accepted into the fold and made fast friends with Washington over their love of Politics and Manners. 

 

If Hamilton was honest with himself, the small romantic part of him knew that their love story would be one for the ages.

 

If only Burr was less of a dick.


End file.
